Last Chance
by Candy CherryBlossom Fhe
Summary: AU. "Maaf... Nyawanya..."/"A-Apa tidak bisa-"/"Hn, sudah kuduga... Kau kecewa karena aku kembali hidup, kan, Sasuke-kun?"/Chapter 4 is UP!/ sorry atas keterlambatan Author/SasuSaku/RnR, please?
1. Ch 1: Kembali Bertemu!

_Hi! This is my first fic. Hope you like it...

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

**Last Chance**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SakuSakuNaru**

**Enjoy...:D**

**.**

**.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang cinta?

Cinta.

Mudah diucapkan begitu saja.

Namun sulit untuk dimengerti.

Sulit untuk dijalankan.

Begitulah pikiran seorang gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura Haruno ini. Ia tak tahu apa itu arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Yang ia tahu, cinta hanya dapat membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Tak tahu mengapa Sakura berpikir begitu.

"Sakura!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampirinya.

"Oh, hai, Ino..." jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Kenapa kau lesu sekali, Sakura?" tanya gadis bernama Ino tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino..." jawab Sakura lesu.

"Apakah karena kau kecapekan karena kemarin kerja di tempatku?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak, kok, Ino... Sungguh... Ya sudah, yuk. Kita masuk..." ajak Sakura lalu mendahului temannya tersebut melangkah menuju kelas mereka.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" teriak Ino keras. Sakura pun berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Ayo, dong, Ino!" ujar Sakura.

"Dasar, kau ini Jidat!" teriak Ino. Sakura hanya memberikan tatapan _diam-atau-mati_ lalu berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Ino yang melihatnya hanya dapat bergidik ngeri lalu kembali mengekori Sakura dari belakang.

"Hai, Hinata!" sapa Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Hai, Saku-chan..." jawab Hinata seraya duduk di bangkunya.

"Hmmm... Hari minggu ini kita piknik, yuk!" Belum sempat Sakura membuka mulutnya, Ino telah menyerobot dengan perkataannya.

"Ih, PIG! Jangan nyamber omongan orang, lagi..." bentak Sakura.

"Oops! Sorry, Pinky..." jawab Ino.

"Udah-udah... Ino, pikniknya dimana?" Hinata melerai mereka berdua. Diantara mereka, hanya Hinata-lah yang bertindak paling dewasa. Ia juga anggun, pintar... Pokoknya _perfect_!

"Di... Ah~! Di gunung Fuji saja!" jawab Ino. Mereka semua, kecuali Ino, terbelalak kaget.

"Yang benar saja, PIG! Fuji itu jauhhhhh banget!" ujar Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Tapi, kan, pemandangannya bagus... Apalagi saat bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran disana..." jawab Ino setengah mengkhayal.

"Ohh... Bagus... Sekarang Ino sudah ke'rajingan' penyakit 'mudah kagum' milik si Lee..." Sakura sweatdropped tingkat akut saat melihat Lee dengan penyakit 'mudah kagum'nya...

"Dasar!" bentak Ino marah. Ia tak terima, disamakan dengan laki-laki berambut bob dengan alis tebal tersebut.

'Idih! Mendingan sama Shika dari Lee!' batin Ino.

"Ya udah, kalian duduk deh, di bangku... Nanti Kakashi-sensei datang..." ujar Hinata lembut, layaknya seorang ibu. Sakura dan Ino hanya dapat menuruti apa kata Hinata. Tak lama, datanglah seseorang berambut silver dengan masker menutupi wajahnya seraya membawa seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_ berwarna biru dongker. Namun... Terlihat di raut wajah Sakura, ekspresi terkejut sekaligus benci dan rindu. Laki-laki berambut model pantat ayam tersebut pun hanya menengok ke arah para gadis dengan dingin, yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebay para gadis di kelas.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Selamat pagi," ujar Kakashi memulai pelajaran. Sakura tak berhenti menatap ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Pagi," jawab para murid.

"Kita kedatangan teman baru dari Kyoto. Perkenalkan namamu, Nak," perintah Kakashi.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, pindahan dari Kyoto," jawab Sasuke, dingin. Namun, para gadis di kelas hanya melting hatinya mendengar perkataan sang Uchiha tersebut. Kecuali Sakura tentunya. Di dalam benak Sakura, terbesitlah kenangan masa lalunya yang kelam tersebut.

* * *

**10 years ago...**

"_Sasuke-kun~! Tunggu!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut pink senada dengan bajunya._

"_Hn," jawab anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut menoleh._

"_Hmmm... Nanti, kau akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunku, kan?" tanya gadis kecil tersebut._

"_Tidak tahu.. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak, Sakura..." jawab Sasuke yang masih polos saat itu._

"_Please.. Datang, ya..." ajak Sakura dengan mata berbinar._

"_Mungkin. Tapi aku mau pulang dulu... Jaa!" Sasuke berlari ke rumahnya._

"_Jaa~!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah anak tersebut. Sakura pun kembali ke rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya yang meriah nanti._

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san!" teriak Sakura._

"_Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kaa-san Sakura, Misaki, pada anaknya tersebut._

"_Bagaimana? Sudah selesai belum persiapannya?" tanya Sakura pada Ibunya._

"_Udah... Lebih baik, kamu siap-siap juga dulu... Mandi! Bau tahu, badanmu itu!" ujar Misaki seraya tersenyum._

"_Huh! Badanku ini wangi tahu, Bu! Ya udah, aku mandi duluuuu!" ujar Sakura setengah kesal lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi seraya mengambil handuk dari Ibunya tadi._

_~SKIP TIME~_

"_Happy Birthday, Saku-chan~!" teriak Naruto membawa kadonya bersama orang tuanya._

"_Makasih, Naruto-kun~" jawab Sakura. Ia pun melihat ke arah pintu, berharap Sasuke akan datang. Namun..._

_DUAR! PRANG! BRUKK!_

_Terjadi keributan di rumah tersebut. Ada suara kaca pecah, suara jeritan para tamu, dan suara pecahan gelas dan geprakan meja. Lalu, listrik pun padam. Sakura pun hanya dapat menangis di tempat. Ia mencari-cari kedua orang tuanya. Lalu..._

"_Akhirnya, listriknya kembali nyala..." Sakura bernafas lega. Namun, saat melihat ke arah orang tuanya..._

"_KYAAAAA! KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN! APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak Sakura melihat jasad kedua orang tuanya yang terbujur kaku berlumur darah. Lalu, Sakura pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Oara tamu undangan pun khawatir melihat Sakura dan berusaha menenangkannya, termasuk Naruto yang masih terdiam disana._

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san! Jangan tinggalin Sakura sendiriannn! Sakura nggak sanggup!" teriak Sakura dalam isakannya._

"_Saku-chan... Tegar, ya..." Naruto menghiburnya. Tidak disangka, Naruto bisa sedewasa itu._

"_Hiks.. Hiks..." Sakura masih terus menangis. Dilihatnya Kunai* tertancap di perut Ibunya. Namun, ada surat disana, berwarna merah darah. Sakura pun mengambilnya lalu membacanya,_

_Dear Haruno-san_

_Maaf, Haruno-san, telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu. Namun, ini demi perusahaan ayahku..._

_Uchiha Fugaku and family..._

_Sakura terkejut melihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka,keluarga seorang sahabat terbaik bukan, terdekatnya tega berbuat seperti itu. Apalagi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Hatinya terasa sakit. Pilu. Ia benci pada keluarga sahabatnya tersebut. Ia benci Sasuke. Namun, ia juga benci dirinya. Naruto yang melihat isi surat itu pun terbelalak kaget._

'_Mana mungkin.. Ini gak mungkin.. Kok si Sasuke, sahabat terdekat Sakura sendiri, tega melakukannya? Tidak bisa dimengerti!' batin Naruto tidak percaya. Sakura hanya menatap secarik kertas tersebut dengan tatapan benci sekaligus dendam. Ingin rasanya ia membalaskan kematian kedua orang tuanya yang ia sayangi tersebut. Apa pun rintangan dan pantangannya, meski sahabat terdekat sekali pun...

* * *

_

Masih terbesit di benak Sakura _insiden berdarah_ 10 tahun yang lalu itu. Dimana ia kehilangan segala-galanya. Orang tuanya, sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu, langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura dan melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Sakura..." gumamnya lirih.

"Nah, baiklah. Sasuke kau duduk di-" ucapan Kakashi terpotong saat para gadis di kelas, kecuali Sakura tentunya berkata.

"DI BANGKUKU SAJA, SENSEI!"

"TIDAK! DI SEBELAHKU SAJA!"

"NEVER! AYO, SASUKEEEE~ SINI!"

Kakashi yang tak suka pembicaraannya dipotong pun menggerutu kesal tak jelas.

'Dasar! Giliran yang _fresh_ aja... Pada ngejer, nih, gadis-gadis norak...' Mungkin gerutunya.

"Baiklah, tenang dulu!" bentak Kakashi seraya menggeberak meja. Sakura dan Naruto hanya terkekeh geli diikuti para cowok di kelas tersebut, hingga membuat para gadis mendengus kesal.

"Kau, duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto!" teriak sekaligus perintah Kakashi.

"Ada apa, sensei?" jawab Naruto antusias.

"Nah, duduk di sampingnya, ya.." perintah Kakashi halus.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang dianggap 'ya'.

"Dasar kebiasaan tuh, si Sasuke! Ngirit kata mulu!" gumam Naruto. Sasuke pun datang ke arah bangkunya, disambut dengan tatapan tak suka dari Naruto. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan dinginnya lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya..." ujar Kakashi. Para murid pun membuka halaman buku satu persatu dengan wajah lesu.

'Dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang... Nggak ada semangat belajar lagi...' batin Kakashi melihat perilaku para anak didiknya. Sementara itu, Sakura sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

Kenapa bayangan hitam itu kembali menghantuinya?

Kenapa insiden itu kembali terbesit di benaknya?

Dan, kenapa 'dia' harus datang ke hidupnya kembali?

Kebetulan, Sasuke ada di samping mejanya, karena satu bangku dengan Naruto. Sekilas, Sasuke pun melihat ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu tumbuh menjadi gadis berparas sempurna. Rambutnya yang memang berwarna _pink_ lembut senada dengan bunga sakura itu, membingkai wajahnya yang putih lembut tersebut. Kedua bola matanya juga bersinar cerah layaknya emerald, namun... Ada perasaan bingng, dan juga benci sekarang di matanya. Sasuke hanya terkejut. Namun, langsung kembali menatap ke arah lembaran jendela ilmu bernama buku tersebut.

'Sakura... Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sempurna sekarang... Namun, kenapa kau merasa benci dan dendam terhadapku? Apakah..' batin Sasuke namun dihentikan dengan bunyi bel istirahat yang berdentang keras.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai disini. Pagi," ujar Kakashi seraya membereskan buku-bukunya lalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Pagi," jawab para murid. Para murid pun segera menghambur keluar kelas, kecuali Sakura yang sedang sibuk menata bukunya.

'Kenapa, Kami-sama? Kenapa? Kenapa ia hadir di hidupku lagi?' batin Sakura. Ia dendam. Ia benci. Pada Sasuke dan keluarganya, yang memutuskan tali hidup keluarganya tersebut. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Dan tanpa sengaja, tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Sakura yang pipinya bersemu merah, segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu lalu berlari ke arahnya.

"Sakura..." lirih Sasuke pelan.

* * *

"JIDATTT!" teriak Ino di kantin saat Sakura menghampirinya.

"Halo..." sapa Sakura ramah.

'Tidak biasanya...' batin Ino dan Tenten.

"Eh, Sakura... Ngagetin aja! Aku tadi lagi makan... Terus kamu teriak-teriak ngomong PIG di kantin! Malu tahu!" cerocos Ino tak jelas. Sakura hanya membalas dengan jitakan keras di kepala Ino.

"Huh! Kau ini PIG! Akui saja kalau kau itu memang mirip anak babi..." jawab Sakura dengan santainya. Hinata dan Tenten hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

'Dasar! Mereka ini... Gak ada akur-akurnya...' batin mereka berdua. Lalu, melintaslah seseorang berawakan _emo_ di hadapan mereka. Mereka semua terperangah, tak terkecuali Sakura. Sasuke bertambah keren sekarang. Rambut _raven_-nya yang berwarna biru dongker itu, menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna. Mata onyx dan senyuman tipisnya, sudah dapat membuat para gadis pingsan di tempat.

"Sakura..." ujar Sasuke pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura pun sadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap ke arah sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang terkesan ketus dan sekenanya.

"Aku..."

**To Be Continued~...**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya, saya bisa meregangkan otot-otot tangan saya yang sedari tadi mengetik di komputer milik Ayah saya... Awalnya sih, idenya mau buat genre Hurt/Comfort... Kok malah jadi genre Romance Picisan, ya..? Bagaimana? Apakah fic ini akan dilanjutkan atau di hapus? Apakah kesannya monoton? Kritik, dibutuhkan. Saran, apalagi. Flame, saya terima dengan senang hati. Akhir kata, hanya 1 kata 6 huruf yang dapat saya ucapkan...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W,**

**Please?**

**.**

**.**


	2. Ch 2: OMG!

_Lalu, melintaslah seseorang berawakan emo di hadapan mereka. Mereka semua terperangah, tak terkecuali Sakura. Sasuke bertambah keren sekarang. Rambut raven-nya yang berwarna biru dongker itu, menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna. Mata onyx dan senyuman tipisnya, sudah dapat membuat para gadis pingsan di tempat._

"_Sakura..." ujar Sasuke pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura pun sadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap ke arah sasuke._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang terkesan ketus dan sekenanya._

"_Aku..."_

**.**

**.**

**Last Chance**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing: BingungXGaje *plak***

**Enjoy...:D**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Ingin bicara padamu..." bisik Sasuke di telinga kiri Sakura. Sakura hanya tersipu malu diperlakukan begitu.

Siapa yang tidak terpesona akan ketampanannya?

Siapa yang tidak terperangah dengan kekerenannya?

Hanya gadis atau pun manusia _abnormal_ saja, yang mungkin berkata tidak.

Sebenci apa pun seseorang padanya, pasti akan terperangah juga.

Itu yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

Namun, segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu,

Lalu ia pun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Bicara saja disini, **Uchiha**!" ujar Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke yang mendengar nada bicara Sakura berubah pun langsung angkat bicara.

"Ini penting, Sakura..." jawabnya dingin.

"Jangan panggil nama kecilku dengan bibir dingin milikmu itu, **Uchiha**!" bentak Sakura. Ia pun segera mengatur emosinya. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dingin dan tajam, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih terdiam.

'Dia itu kenapa, sih..?' batin Sakura bingung.

"Sakura.. Si Sasuke itu-" ujar Ino.

"Diam! Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu. Bye~" Sakura langsung mengejar Sasuke yang menuju ke kelas. Ia pun melihat kepala mencuat Sasuke yang bergerak ke arah kelas-lebay-.

"Uchiha!" panggil Sakura lebih tepatnya teriak.

"Hn?" Ya.. Seperti biasa... Selalu irit kata...

"Apa maksudmu 'Hn', hah? 'Hn'-mu itu bisa berarti apa pun, tahu tidak!" bentak Sakura kesal karena Sasuke tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kau mau apa, hah?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Huh! Apa maksudmu tadi, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura balik(lagi).

"Aku hanya bilang, aku ingin bicara denganmu... Mengerti? Jika kau mengerti, cepat kau nanti temui aku sepulang sekolah di atap sekolah," jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin lalu masuk ke kelas. Sakura bertambah kesal karenanya.

'Aku... Benci kau!' teriak Sakura di dalam hatinya. Ia pun masuk ke kelas, tak lama seorang guru pun masuk ke kelas tersebut dan memulai pelajaran.

**~SKIP TIME~**

Tak lama setelah pelajaran hari itu usai, Sasuke langsung pergi ke atap sekolah. Ia bermaksud untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

Keadaan orang yang telah seorang diri karena kehendak keluarganya.

Keadaan orang yang telah ia tinggalkan lebih dari 10 tahun tersebut.

Dan ia juga ingin minta penjelasan.

Mengapa setiap ada dirinya, Sakura selalu menghindar?

Sakura selalu memusuhinya?

Selalu saja ada bayangan dendam, benci, amarah, dan kesepian disana...

Memang harus ia akui, keluarganya memang salah.

Namun, apa salahnya?

Ia tidak melakukan apapun, bukan?

Sasuke pun sampai di atap sekolah. Ia pun menatap ke arah langit yang biru dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kami-sama.. Apa yang terjadi pada**nya**? Kenapa? Setiap ku didekatnya, selalu ada tatapan benci dan amarah di matanya...' batin Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian...

BRAKK!

Suara pintu dibanting. Keluarlah Sakura yang rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

'Mungkin habis berlari...' batin Sasuke menebak.

"Uchiha..." gumam Sakura. Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ia membelai rambut Sakura yang berwarna _soft pink_ itu dengan lembut.

"Mau apa kau?" bentak Sakura marah. Namun, kenyataan di hatinya justru berbalik. Ia merasa bahagia.

Ia merasa tidak kesepian lagi.

Secuil senyum pun terlukis indah di bibir Sakura.

"Hanya merapikan rambutmu. Rambutmu berantakan..." ujar Sasuke lalu memberantakan rambut Sakura kembali.

"Dasarrr!" teriak Sakura.

"Langsung ke inti saja, mau apa kau bertemu denganku?" tanya Sakura.

"Ok... Sabar... Aku hanya ingin tanya, apa kabarmu sejak aku tidak ada di Konoha, huh..?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Oh, baik, kok, Uchiha..." jawabnya datar. Namun, yang ia rasakan pedih.

Juga sakit.

Ia pedih dan sakit.

Menahan rasa rindunya dan menanggung dendamnya pada lelaki itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan marga-ku, Sakura..." jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Sakura hanya mendecih kesal.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura seolah tidak peduli.

"Hanya ingin bertanya, bagaimana kabarmu... Baiklah, sampai jumpa..." jawab Sasuke dingin lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan melewati Sakura.

'Dasar!' batin Sakura. Ia pun pergi ke arah pintu.

* * *

Saat Sakura sampai di depan sekolah, ia melihat dua orang yang sedang bertengkar disana.

"T-tapi... Ayo, kita kembali!"

"Tidak! A-aku ti-tidak m-mau!"

"Kenapa?" Sakura menguping pembicaraan tersebut. Terdengar seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang bertengkar.

"K-karena aku... Sudah s-suka sa-sama orang lain..." jawaban kali ini terdengar lesu dari sang perempuan. Sakura pun melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Astaga!" teriak Sakura. Namun, sesegera mungkin ia menutup mulutnya. Ia sangat terkejut.

Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berparas tampan sedang bertengkar dengan gadis berparas boneka.

Hinata dan... Sasuke?

Apa hubungannya mereka?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..?

"S-Sasuke..." gumam Sakura.

"Maaf..." Hinata menangis lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang geram seraya mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

"SIAL! Kenapa, Hinata..? kenapa?" teriak Sasuke kesal.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka?

Atau kah mungkin...

'Ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin kalau...' batin Sakura.

"Hinata... Kembalilah padaku..." lirih Sasuke yang terdengar pilu.

Sakura sangat terkejut.

Ia tak menyangka.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sekarang sudah jelas, kalau Sasuke adalah...

Mantannya HINATA!

'Tapi... Nggak mungkin banget, kan..? dia kan, udah suka sama Naruto...' Sakura memukul kepalanya untuk berpikir. Lalu, Sasuke pun pergi dari tempat itu. Sakura ikut meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berjalan kaki seraya terus memikirkan tentang kejadian itu.

**~SKIP TIME~

* * *

**

Hinata terus berlari... Ia terus berlari hingga sampai di taman kota... Tempat pertama ia bertemu dengan**nya**... Dan tempat terakhir, ia ber**kencan** dengan mantannya.

Ia pun terduduk di salah satu bangku kayu panjang yang ada disana.

Ia tertunduk seraya menangis.

Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang...

Kenapa **dia** kembali?

Di saat ia sudah menyukai **orang lain**?

Ya, orang lain...

Ia sadar... Dan mengerti...

Bahwa ia menyukai sekaligus sangat mencintai **dia**...

Dia yang selalu berada di dekatnya...

Dia yang selalu menyejukkan hatinya...

Dan dia yang selalu ada di saat apapun dengannya...

"Naruto..." lirih Hinata seraya menangis. Ya, Naruto. **Dia**lah, Naruto...

Laki-laki bodoh yang ceria itu, telah mengisi penuh hatinya...

Hingga tiada lagi bayangan Sasuke di hatinya...

Hinata pun menangis dalam sore yang terik di taman kota sendiri...

* * *

"Sakura-chan~!" panggil seseorang. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura pun menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Dilihatnya seseorang dengan rambut jabrik kuning ceria menghampirinya.

"Hi, Naruto..." jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia pun mengingat kejadian tadi, namun buru-buru ia hentikan kegiatan berpikir di otaknya yang lebar selebar jidatnya itu.

"Oi, Sakura... Jalan, yuk!" ajak Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Ini udah jalan, lagi..." jawab Sakura cuek.

"Huh! Maksudku, kita ke taman kota..." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ok, deh... Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya..." jawab Sakura. Naruto pun tersenyum lebar dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura. Mereka pun pergi ke taman kota.

Sesampainya di taman kota, Naruto melihat sekilas seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo yang sedang menangis. Tapi... Siapa lagi yang punya rambut begitu?

Siapa lagi yang menangis sesendu itu?

Siapa lagi juga, yang mempunyai mata itu?

Jawabannya hanya satu... Hinata!

"Sakura! Sebentar, ya..." ujar Naruto lalu pergi menghampiri Hinata. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu sibuk memilih-milih cokelat yang dijual di salah satu stand yang ada di dekat air mancur.

"Hinata..." ujar Naruto. Hinata celingukan lalu mendongak ke atas. Dilihatnya **dia** datang menghampirinya. Seakan tersihir, Hinata tersipu malu.

"A-ada apa..?" tanya Hinata seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Hn? Justru aku yang harusnya tanya..." jawab Naruto. Ia pun mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap mata Hinata yang sembab karena kebanyakan menangis. Hinata yang diperlakukan begitu hanya kembali tersipu malu.

"Katakan padaku... Jika kau ada masalah... Jangan simpan sendiri... " ujar Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata. Hinata pun langsung menangis keras sesenggukkan.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis... Menangislah sepuasmu..." ujar Naruto seraya mengusap punggung Hinata.

"Naruto..." gumam Hinata.

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Widih... Cuapek banget, nih nulisnya... Saya ngisi pas ada waktu senggang... Jadi maaf kalo banyak salahnya... Ok, balas review dulu... Humbt... Dilanjutin apa di biarin aja, nih...? ato di del aja? minta sarannya, Minna...~  
**

**Kazuma B'Tomat:** Eh, Hi juga, Kazuma-san! Wah, makasih banget ya... Udah mau review... Iya.. Makasih saran dan kritiknya, ya... Review lagi, ya...?

**AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin:** Huh! Adek~! *puih* *plak* makasih, ya... Emang kakak suka ngadat, nehh... Review lagi, ya...?

**Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan:** Halooo, dek~! Wuih... Makasih... Padahal menurut saya, fic saya ini gaje minta ampun deh... Nggak, lah... Bakatku lebih buanyakk dari Ken... HUH! Jangan gitu dong! Saya suka buanget SasuSaku! :) ok, deh.. di chap. Ini, Hinata udah muncul, kan...? ini udah update... Review lagi, ya...?

**Widih... saya sampai terharu... Masih ada yang mau review fic saya yang gaje+abal saya ini... Pokoknya, makasih banget, ya, buat yang udah review... review kalian semua amat sangat berarti... Ok, skali lagi saya ucapkan...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W,**

**Please..?**

**.**

**.**

**Candy~**


	3. Ch 3: Festival

"_Kalau kau ingin menangis... Menangislah sepuasmu..." ujar Naruto seraya mengusap punggung Hinata._

"_Naruto..." gumam Hinata._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Last Chance**

**Naruto by **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, gajeness, typo, alur kecepetan**

**Enjoy~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Sakura..." ujar Naruto seraya menghampiri Sakura yang sedang melamun di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Hn?" tanya Sakura seraya menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Hmmm... Sakura, kau... Masih ingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu?" tanya Naruto agak ketakutan. Takut kata-katanya akan menyakiti hati Sakura.

Sakura agak terkejut mendengarnya.

Ia telah berusaha melupakan kejadian itu.

Ia tak ingin mengingat kembali insiden tersebut.

"Kejadian apa... Naruto?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Oh, tidak jadi... Sakura..." ujar Naruto. Ia pun meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung di pohon Sakura tersebut.

'Apa tidak apa-apa begini, Sakura?' batin Naruto.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun~!" pekik seorang gadis berambut merah berkaca mata seraya menggelayuti lengan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa risih diperlakukan begitu, langsung menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan horror.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

"Namaku Karin. Dari kelas XII.3! Aku suka padamu! Kyaaa!" ujar Karin, gadis itu, seraya mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan ganasnya.

"Pergi..." jawab Sasuke marah sekaligus kesal. Karin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pergi atau..." bisik Sasuke di telinga Karin yang membuat Karin tersipu malu.

"Kubunuh kau!"

JGLARRR!

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Karin pun segera menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Lalu pergi kembali ke kelasnya setelah bel berbunyi.

'Dasar!' batin Sasuke kesal dengan sangat OOC-nya.

Naruto pun menghampiri bangkunya, lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa... Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, huh?" tanya Naruto ketus. Sasuke hanya terkejut namun segera mengendalikan emosinya.

"Maksudmu ap-"

"JANGAN KAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU, YA! KENAPA KAU HADIR KEMBALI DALAM KEHIDUPAN SAKURA, HUH! APA KAU INGIN MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS DIHADAPANMU, BEGITU?" bentak Naruto.

"Asal kau tahu saja... Sejak insiden itu... Ia menjadi orang yang selalu termenung di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Ya, pohon Sakura itu. Ia hampir tidak pernah tersenyum ceria. Hanya senyum tipis yang diberikannya. Sekarang, APA KAU INGIN MEMBUATNYA TIDAK PERNAH TERSENYUM LAGI, HUH?" lanjut Naruto dengan lirih. Sasuke terkejut seketika.

Tidak ia sangka, insiden itu membuat Sakura menderita selama 10 tahun.

"Apa kau tahu Sasuke? Selama 10 tahun ini, yang ia pikirkan hanya KAU! HANYA KAU! Aku hanya sebagai seorang sahabat! Apa kau ingin membuatnya menderita, huh?" Naruto menjawab ketus.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini, Naruto?" teriak Sasuke dengan kesal. Namun, di dalam hatinya, ia sangat mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Sakura tersiksa karena keluarganya.

Sakura menderita selama 10 tahun.

Namun, ada yang mengganjal di hati Sasuke.

Kenapa Sasuke dipikirkan oleh Sakura?

Kenapa? Apakah yang dikatakan Naruto tadi benar..?

Sasuke pun terdiam lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. Namun, Naruto menarik lengannya seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasuke.

"Tolong... Tinggalkanlah Sakura..." lirih Naruto. Sasuke amat sangat terkejut saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin, ia bisa meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sudah kembali padanya kini?

"Kau... Tidak ingin membuatnya terluka, kan..?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Tentu... Tidak..." jawab Sasuke pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu... Tolong, tinggalkanlah Sakura..." Naruto pun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke dan langsung berlalu.

"Sakura..." Setelah itu, datanglah Sakura ke kelas. Mereka sempat bertatap mata, namun Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan duduk di bangkunya. Para murid pun duduk di bangkunya masing-masing dan belajar dengan tenang.

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya pulang juga..." Sakura merapikan tasnya seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei, Sakura!" pekik Naruto.

"Ada apa..?" tanya Sakura seraya menutup sebelah telinganya karena volume suara Naruto yang diatas rata-rata.

"Kita ke taman hiburan, yuk!" ajak Naruto. Sakura langsung mendongak ke arah Naruto.

"Hah? Serius?" tanya Sakura histeris.

"Iya! Tapi, dengan Sasuke, ya~!"

DEG!

Sakura terbelalak kaget mendengar nama Sasuke.

"Heh?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Iya..." jawab Naruto lalu menarik lengan Sasuke untuk menghadap ke arah Sakura. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ada apa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke, dingin, seperti biasa.

"Kita ke taman hiburan, yuk! Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu mau siap-siap. Sakura, nanti ku jemput, ya? Dan kau, teme, kita ketemu di sekolah jam 5 sore. Bye~!" jeas Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya lalu meninggalkan kelas. Sakura pun mengangguk pelan lalu ikut keluar kelas.

"SAKURA! NARUTO DATANG!" teriak Misaki, ibu Sakura, dari bawah.

"Iya, bu~" jawab Sakura. Ia pun langsung turun ke bawah.

"Sakura-chan!" pekik Naruto.

"Iya?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Wow! Kau tampak manis, Sakura... Nggak biasanya! Mau ketemu Sasuke, ya...?" puji sekaligus goda Naruto. Sakura hanya tersipu malu lalu memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Dasar!" ujar Sakura sinis. Naruto pun langsung menaiki motornya bersama Sakura, lalu melesat pergi ke taman hiburan yang dibuka pada sore hingga malam itu.

* * *

"Lama sekali, dobe ini..." keluh Sasuke seraya melihat ke jamnya. Pukul 17.15.

"Kau terlambat, dobe..." ujar Sasuke kesal saat melihat Naruto yang menggandeng lengan seorang gadis manis berambut pink di sampingnya. Sasuke tersipu malu melihat Sakura. Dress putih selututnya, terpasang anggun di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang biasa di gerai, kini terikat indah di kepalanya, manis sekali.

"Maaf, teme! Tadi aku, kan, menjemput Sakura-chan dulu!" jawab Naruto kesal membuyarkan lamunan sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut ke arah Sakura.

"Huh! Aku mau bicara dulu denganmu, dobe," ujar Sasuke lalu menarik lengan Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tersipu malu.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku dan Sakura, huh?" bisik Sasuke.

"Anggap saja, ini waktu terakhirmu bertemu Sakura dalam hidupmu!" ancam Naruto. Sasuke terbelalak seketika. Ia tak menyangka, Naruto, 'mantan' sahabatnya, kini berani mengancamnya. Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih kaget dengan ancamannya tadi.

* * *

"Hei, Sakura-chan..." ujar Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Naruto pada kedua, maksudku Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Wuih! Kerennn!" kagum Sakura. Memang ia sering datang ke festival, namun festival kali ini lebih menakjubkan bagi Sakura. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda pusing.

"Eh, Sakura! Naik itu, yuk!" ajak Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah komedi putar yang sedang berputar.

"Oh, ok!" Sakura dan Naruto pun berlari ke arah komedi putar. Sejenak, Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke, namun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah komedi putar.

"Eh, bentar. Sasuke!" teriak Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, dobe," omel Sasuke.

"Disini kan, berisik... Jadi harus keras-keras memanggilnya..." gerutu Naruto kesal. Naruto pun mendekat ke telinga Sasuke.

"Anggaplah... Malam ini adalah malam terakhir kau bersama Sakura... Jadi, jangan ganggu Sakura..." bisik Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

"Tch!" Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal. Namun, di dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin tak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura.

* * *

"Hoi!"

"Hoi, teme!" teriak Naruto di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut lalu segera menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Oi, Naru.. To..." suara Sakura melemah setelah melihat Naruto bersama Sasuke.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Ayo kita naik kome-"

"Sudah... Aku mau pulang..." ujar Sakura seraya menahan air matanya. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang menatap punggung Sakura dengan bingung. Sejenak Sasuke berpikir.

Apakah ia yang menyebabkan Sakura jadi pergi?

Mereka berdua pun segera mengikuti Sakura.

* * *

"Hiks...Hiks..." Sakura menangis di sebuah taman yang di pusatnya, terdapat sebuah danau buatan.

Di dalam hatinya ia bertanya.

Mengapa ia menangis?

Mengapa ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu saja di hadapan orang yang telah ia tunggu selama ini?

Tiba-tiba, Sakura terbatuk. Dari mulutnya, keluarlah cairan merah. Setelah itu, Sakura pun terkulai pingsan di pinggir danau buatan tersebut.

* * *

"Sakura-chan~!" teriak Naruto memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Mereka sibuk mencari Sakura yang berlari meninggalkan mereka di festival. Mereka pun sampai di danau buatan di tengah taman. Mereka melihat sosok seorang gadis yang terkulai lemas dengan mulut berlumur darah di pinggir danau.

"SAKURAAAA!"

**~ToBeContinued~**

**.**

**.**

**Minna! :D makasih udah mau review fic saya. Saya sangat menghargai semua kritik, saran, dan flame kalian dalam bentuk apa pun. Baiklah, balas review dulu...**

**4ntk4-ch4n:** Ini udah update... Thx 4 reading and reviewnya, ya... RnR lagi, ya...

**Blue sakuchan:** Hmmm... Yang pasti yang bunuh keluarga Sakura itu, RAHASIA! Jadi, baca terus ya... biar tahu... Sakura tinggalnya di kos-kosan yang sama seperti Naruto, Ino, dan Tenten. RnR lagi, ya...

**.**

**.**

**Ok, trims buat reviewnya... akhir kata,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please...**


	4. Ch 4: The Unbelievable Sakura

_Mereka melihat sosok seorang gadis yang terkulai lemas dengan mulut berlumur darah di pinggir danau._

"_SAKURAAAA!"_

**.**

**.**

**~Last Chance~**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Mereka pun segera pergi menuju ke tempat dimana Sakura berada.

"Sakura..." lirih Sasuke.

"Ayo kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" pekik Naruto yang sangat memekakan telinga.

Mereka lalu pergi menuju ke Konoha Hospital.

"Sakura! Bertahanlahhh!" lirih Naruto sedih saat mendorong Sakura ke UGD dengan kereta tidur-Author tidak tahu namanya apa...-. sasuke hanya termenung dalam diam seraya melihat ke arah Sakura.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?

Selang beberapa lama, keluarlah seorang dokter perempuan berambut pirang kepang dua.

"Apa kalian keluarganya?" tanya Tsunade, dokter tersebut.

"Kami temannya..." jawab Naruto lesu seraya berharap akan kesembuhan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua... Ayo masuk," ujar Tsunade seraya berjalan masuk ke ruangan tempat Sakura berada.

"Hmmm... Apakah akhir-akhir ini, Sakura bekerja terlalu keras?" tanya Tsunade.

"I-iya... Akhir-akhir ini, ia kelihatan lesu..." jawab Naruto.

"Maaf, bisa kukatakan..." ujar Tsunade dengan wajah lesu.

"Sakura mengidap penyakit kanker darah,"

DEG!

Kedua pemuda tersebut terkejut, namun Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng lesu.

"Aku... Tau... Kalau Sakura..." lirih Naruto seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto pun menggandeng tangannya, lalu mengajaknya pergi ke sebelah tempat tidur Sakura.

"Ada ap-"

"Aku... Sebenarnya sudah tahu semuanya... Penyakitnya... Deritanya... Aku tahu semua. Tetapi, ia adalah sosok yang tegar, harus kuakui itu," ujar Naruto dengan nada sedih seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Waktu itu..."

"_Sakura-chan~!"_

"_Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura seraya menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut pirang dibelakangnya._

"_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Penting," jawab Naruto._

"_Sebaiknya, kau lupakan saja Sasuke..."_

_DEG!_

"_Eh?" tanya Sakura bingung dengan semburat tipis di pipinya._

"_Kan, masih ada pemuda lain yang peduli denganmu... Termasuk aku..." lirih Naruto. Sakura tampak bingung._

"_Aku... Suka padamu, Sakura..." Sejenak, semburat merah tipis menghias pipi nan putih milik Sakura. Tetapi, sejenak, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu bergumam lirih._

"_Maaf, Naruto... Aku..." gumamnya lirih._

"_AKU TIDAK BISA MELUPAKANNYA!" teriak Sakura lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya._

"_Dan... Maaf, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat... Sahabat terdekatku..." sambung Sakura. Naruto hanya mengangguk paham, lalu membantu Sakura berdiri._

"_Tak apa, Sakura-chan. Yang penting, aku telah mengutarakan perasaanku. Daripada dipendam, kan?" ujar Naruto kembali ceria. Mereka pun tertawa lepas, lalu pergi menuju ke matahari terbenam._

_._

_.  
_

"Ia... Tak bisa melupakanmu..."lirih Naruto.

"Hn, apa untungnya bagi-"

"Kau benar Sasuke... Apa untungnya bagi Sakura? Ia menunggu, menahan dan menyembunyikan kesedihan yang mendalam.. sendirian," lirih Naruto.

Perlahan, tangan Sakura bergerak pelan, tanda Sakura telah sadar dari lelapnya.

"Sakura..." ujar Naruto. Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum lirih. Ya, tersenyum lirih, sedih.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..." sambung Naruto. Makhluk pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke hanya terdiam. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemas. Tanpa sengaja, ia menyanyi. Menyanyi dan memainkan nada-nada yang tersimpan di hatinya dengan perasaan.

_Tak bisakah kau?_

_Sedikit saja dengar aku..?_

_Dengar simfoniku..._

_Simfoni hanya untukmu..._

Naruto terkejut dengan perbuatan Sakura. Naruto mengerti perasaan Sakura. Memang, kalau lagi stress, Sakura sering bernyanyi seraya menitihkan air matanya.

_Telah ku nyanyikan,_

_Alunan-alunan senduku..._

_Telah ku bisikkan,_

_Cerita-cerita gelapku..._

Kali ini, Nada Sakura agak bergetar. Naruto memandang ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan iba. Tanpa sengaja, Sasuke yang kebetulan masuk, mendengar suara Sakura seraya melihat ke arahnya yang sedang terkulai lemas menitihkan air matanya.

_Telah ku abaikan,_

_Mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku..._

_Tapi mengapa,_

_Ku tak kan bisa..._

Sakura terhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang terus memandanginya. Ia pun melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Sentuh... Hati... Mu..._

Beriringan dengan habisnya lagu yang dinyanyikan Sakura, Sakura pun kembali tak sadarkan diri. Naruto yang panik pun segera memanggil dokter atau pun suster secepatnya ke kamar Sakura. Sasuke yang cemas pun segera berjalan ke samping Sakura dan memegang lengan tangannya, memeriksa apakah denyut nadi Sakura masih berdetak atau tidak. Sasuke hanya merasakan detakan lemah, sepertinya nyawa Sakura akan...

"Sakura..." lirih Sasuke seraya menahan air matanya. What? Sasuke menangis? Oh, hell!

Sasuke pun langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia pun mempersilahkan para dokter dan suster yang datang ke kamar Sakura untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura yang sepertinya sedang kritis.

Sang dokter pun dengan cekatan memeriksa denyut nadi Sakura, dibantu para suster. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang, yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Dok?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya..." Naruto dan Sasuke penasaran dengan perkataan sang dokter yang selalu menggantung.

"Nyawanya... Tak dapat tertolong lagi..."

DEG!

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke sangat syok saat itu. Terutama Naruto. Mereka tak menyangka, lagu yang mereka dengar tadi, adalah suara terakhir yang mereka dengar dari Sakura Haruno. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, rintihan hati terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi ke alam fana.

"Ap-apa? Apakah tidak bisa-"

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Ia... Kehabisan banyak darah. Lagi pula, otot jantungnya sepertinya tertarik dan terjadi kontraksi yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya..." Sang dokter pun melanjutkan penjelasannya. Sasuke dan Naruto mendengar seraya sesekali menatap ke arah Sakura yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Lalu, mungkin... Apakah mungkin, ia seorang... _Masochist_?" mendengar pertanyaan dari sang dokter, keduanya terkejut.

Sakura...

Seorang _Masochist_?

'Sakura... Kenapa ia tak pernah bilang...' batin Naruto tidak percaya.

"Buktinya, Ia memiliki banyak sekali sayatan silet di tangannya, yang sepertinya sedikit lagi akan memutuskan urat nadinya..." lanjut Tsunade, sang dokter.

"Ta-tapi...-" Sasuke menghentikan perbuatan Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto... Ini yang terbaik..."

"Apa maksudmu, teme? Apa kau mau bilang, kalau kau senang melihat Sakura-chan mati, huh?" tanya Naruto sarkatis.

"Tidak! Berpikirlah dewasa, dobe! Jika kau terus menangisinya-"

"Kau yang menyebabkannya seperti ini!" teriak Naruto memutuskan omongan Sasuke.

"Kau... Karena menunggumu, ia menyimpan deritanya sendiri... Aku tak menyangka... Ia _masochist_," lirih Naruto.

"Padahal, aku telah yakin, menjadi sahabat Sakura yang terbaik! Aku telah memperhatikannya dengan seluruh hidupku! Tapi..." suara Naruto tiba-tiba merendah.

"Ternyata... Aku adalah sahabat yang payah..." gumam Naruto. Sasuke pun memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku yakin Sakura bahagia disana, dobe... Kau jangan menangisinya terus... Ia akan ikut sedih disana..." gumam Sasuke ke telinga sahabatnya.

"Ya... Aku tahu..." Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap nanar ke arah Sakura.

"Ayo... Kita kuburkan Sakura-chan dengan layak..." ajak Naruto.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Dobe, kau mungkin tersiksa sekarang. Tetapi, aku lebih tersiksa darimu. Hatiku sakit. coba kau bayangkan, sakit sekali rasanya, melihat orang yang kau sayangi, mati di hadapanmu, karena dirimu, bukan?

Andai saja...

Aku punya kesempatan terakhir, Sakura.

Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku...

Aku... Telah belajar untuk mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, Sakura...

Aku pun mencium bibirnya yang kini telah dingin karena ditinggal sang arwah. Ciuman pengantarnya ke alam fana. Lalu, datanglah cahaya di atas Sakura. Aku amat terkejut saat itu. Sang cahaya pun berbicara padaku.

"_**Hai, Sasuke-kun..."**_

"Sakura!" gumamku terkejut.

"_**Kenapa... Kau meninggalkanku... Kenapa saat itu..."**_

Suaranya, sangat miris di telingaku.

"Aku...-" Jujur, aku sangat gugup saat itu. Maklumlah, apa kau tidak takut, jika ada sebuah cahaya yang datang padamu lalu berbicara dengan nada yang sangat mengiris hati. Oh god!

"_**Sasuke-kun..."**_ panggilnya. Aku hanya mendongak sebentar, lalu terasa di bibirku, ia menciumku! Aku sangat bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia pun melepaskan ciumannya, dan seketika aku merasa ia menggumamkan kata selamat jalan dan lenyap begitu saja dari penglihatanku. Aku mengucek-ucek mataku, berharap tadi itu adalah mimpi. Ternyata bukan. Aku pun melirik ke arah Sakura, dan...

Apa ini? Sakura diselimuti asap-asap hitam dari kegelapan. Aku heran melihatnya. Oh Kami-sama... Cobaan apa lagi ini?

Asap itu pun membumbung tinggi, lalu sepertinya, kulihat sepasang sayap _devil_ dari asap kegelapan itu. Dan, yang lebih membuatku terkejut, Sakura hidup kembali! Namun, kali ini...

"Hai, _Sasuke-kun_..." katanya dingin. Aku mencerna setiap perkataannya.

"Aku kembali..." sambungnya. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Kenapa? Apa kau kecewa..?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Damn it!" gumamku kecil. Cukup sudah!

"Apa kau kecewa, huh? Sudah kuduga..." sambungnya.

"Kau kecewa... Karena aku hidup kembali, kan?"

_Andai saja,_

_Aku masih punya,_

_Kesempatan kedua..._

_Pasti akan..._

_Kuhapuskan lukamu... Menjagamu... Memberimu..._

_Segenap cinta..._

**ToBeContinued**

**.**

**.**

**Huwee! Apa ini! *megangin script lalu dibantingin ke lantai* fic gaje gini masih mau di publish juga? Oh my oh god! Ya sudah, dari pada sibuk ngurusin saya yang sedang stress sekarang, lebih baik kalian *nunjuk ke arah para main char*, bales review readers sekalian! ***_**deathglare**_** dilancarkan! #plak# ***

**To 4ntk4-ch4n:**

Sakura: alo 4ntk4-ch4n! Xixixixi~, di chapter ini, udah ketahuan, kan, aku sakit apa?

Author*Cuma sedikit nongol doang*: makasih banget 4ntk4-ch4n, buat supportnya, jadi aku semangat update! *hwaaaa*

Sakura and Naruto: *sweatdrop* Author aneh...

Naruto: Thanks reviewnya, 4ntk4-ch4n! RnR, lagi, ya..? #puppies eyes no jutsu#

**To Sky Pea-chan:**

Naruto: wah! Ada pereview baru lagi, dattebayo!

Sakura: Iya! Thanks udah baca, ya, Pea-chan! Ini udah update.

Sasuke *nongol*: thanks udah di fave, Pea-chan, fic gaje milik otak Author yang sarap ini... *bungkuk*

Sakura dan Naruto: RnR lagi, ya! *semangat '45*

**To Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan:**

Hinata: eh, ha-halo, Nadya-chan... memang di chapter ini, khusus buat anggota team 7, yaitu Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura... Jadi, aku tidak ikut... salahkan Author jika ada yang salah...

Naruto: bener, tuh! *megangin dagu seraya manggut-manggut kayak orang Cina nagih utang*

Sakura: ok, thanks reviewnya, yaa! RnR, nyo?

**To Blue Sakuchan:**

Sasuke: kon'nichiwa, Saku-chan...

Sakura: Ola! Oia, Misaki itu Kaa-san ku... *nangis sesenggukan sambil megang foto Kaa-san* tapi, kata Author yang bodo ini, itu hanya OC... sebenernya, dia gak tau nama Kaa-sanku yang aslinya...*jitakin kepala Author yang masih bodo*

Naruto: Iya, nih... Sakura punya penyakit parah disini... Di chapter ini udah ketahuan, kan?

Sakura: #ngangguk-ngangguk gaje#

Sasuke: Oh ya, Saku-chan? Great... Great... Siap-siap saja di chapter depan kau harus tanggung jawab karena telah memberikan si Author sarap ini *nunjuk ke Author* ide yang super duper ultra crazy idea! *_death glare_*

Naruto: *sweatdrop* hegh? Sasuke OOC banget! *shok*

Sakura: Apa-apaan kau ini Sasuke! Beraninya kau memberikan death glaremu itu ke 'kembaran'ku! *bales _death glare_*

Sasuke:*giggle eyes* Ok, deh... arigatou, Saku-chan... Review lagi, ya?

* * *

**Ok, thanks banget buat yang udah review... Fhe senenggggg bener! Terharu malah! Masih ada yang mau review fic gaje punya Fhe ini...  
**

**maaf banget, ya... lama gak updatenya... soalnya, Fhe lagi sibuk ngurusin akun FFn Fhe satu lagi nih... Lagi pula, sekarang juga jarang buka laptop lagi dirumah... Karena kebaik- hanya luarnya saja-an dari Ibu saya. skali lagi, gomen ne... m(_ _)m  
**

**Oia, sekalian promosi, saya sudah buat fic baru lagi, yaitu IF LOVE IS LONELY, adopted by If Love Is Lonely-Taein. Two-shots pertama saya. Jadi, saya minta sekali lagi reviewnya, minna... *R: buk! promosi jangan kemareeee...*  
**

**Oceee... Silahkan klik kalimat dangan balon orange di bawah tanda tangan artis*geplaked* a.k.a saya, Fhe... ok ^-^  
**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Fhe~ ^-^  
**


End file.
